


Peter Panties

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Panties, Fetish Clothing, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Pink Panties
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: ¿Cuál es el mayor secreto de Peter Parker? Si alguien piensa que ser Spider-man, está terriblemente equivocado.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Boobies no, Panties sí

Desde que podía recordar, Peter tenía una malsana obsesión con la ropa interior femenina. 

Amaba su tacto suave y aterciopelado, la forma en que se amoldaba sobre su piel. Particularmente, en sus caderas.

Bragas, calzones, pantaletas; no importaba el sustantivo que le diera. Él siempre prefirió el trozo de tela que cubría la parte de abajo, no la de arriba.

Cuando era niño, en navidad, pidió a sus padres un paquete de Victoria´s Secrets. Era demasiado listo para recurrir a Santa Claus. Padres liberales y progresistas que eran los suyos, se lo concedieron. No sabían que iban a dar propicio a La Colección.

Al llegar el momento de comprender la desagradable cuestión económica familiar (escasa, atemorizante, impredecible) comenzó a ahorrar sus mesadas. Centavo a centavo, guardaba el dinero como una ardillita guardaba bayas. Un día, por fin, en su cumpleaños número trece, gastó quinientos dólares para los mejores _inmencionables_ que encontró por internet. Fue el mejor dinero invertido de su vida. 

Actualmente, tía May no estaba al tanto de su obsesión privada, aunque a menudo iba por la vida preguntando: «¿Dónde se habrá metido la ropa interior nueva que compré la semana antepasada?». «¿En qué momento perdí de vista mi lencería fina?». «¿Qué fue de mi lindo conjunto de brasileños?». «¿Por qué sólo encuentro el bra, pero no el bikini?».

En el cuarto de Peter, sobresaliendo del cajón, estaban los bóxers grises, negros y azules, completamente insípidos y desprovistos de todo color (¡_puaj_!); por debajo, se escondían las divertidas combinaciones de encaje, seda y algodón, todo en una alegre maraña de tintes y diseños cada vez más atrevidos.

Sólo había un problema.

Dos, en realidad.

Pues… ¡Era un chico!

Demonios, Peter sabía que un hombre convencional no tenía por qué entusiasmarse ante las nuevas líneas de Victoria´s Secrets, pero seguramente tampoco era tan grave como su atribulada imaginación quinceañera hacía ver.

Sin embargo, algo que constantemente ocupaba espacio en su vida, en su cabeza, y que era casi tan importante y mucho más problemático… ¡Era un superhéroe!

La de burlas que recibiría si alguien fuera a enterase, y si a ello le sumaba el hecho de que la población general no se iba a sentir a salvo si supieran que su amigable vecino araña portaba una minúscula tanga…

Mierda.

Nadie lo tomaría en serio.

Adiós a su aspiración de héroe enmascarado.

Y su vida social y reputación caerían en picada.

Lo bueno es que, después de Spider-man, sus panties eran su secreto mejor guardado. Su pequeño, sucio, y colorido secreto.

Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

_Nadie jamás iba a enterarse._

Hasta que un día…


	2. La dichosa importancia de ser Spider-man (y de usar bóxers)

Sentado al borde de un edificio, con los pies pateando el aire, Peter esperaba la reprimenda de su vida. Se preguntó si el señor Stark sería tan bueno maniobrando la culpa como su tía.

Resultó que era mucho peor.

Al escuchar que Iron Man se aproximaba, Peter se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás, pero no se movió de su lugar

—En el episodio anterior de “Regando la popó con Peter: Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de esto”. En lugar de hacerme caso: hackeaste un traje millonario para poder hacer a mis espaldas _la única cosa que te pedí que no hicieras._

Peter se quedó quieto, mirando el agua del océano.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No gracias a ti.

Aquello provocó una chispa fácilmente controlable. Pero Peter no quería controlarse. Estaba enojado, esforzándose por ponerse furioso.

Volvió la cabeza, arrugando el gesto como si estuviera oliendo algo muy desagradable.

—¿No gracias a mí? —sus pies cayeron sobre la pasarela de la azotea—. Esas armas están en las calles y traté de advertirle, pero no quiso escucharme —Caminaba en dirección a la armadura, gesticulando con las manos—. ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tan sólo me hubiera escuchado! —entonces resopló con todo el despecho del que fue capaz—. Si en verdad le importara, estaría aquí.

La conmoción lo atravesó como una bala cuando vio a Tony Stark, el auténtico hombre, saliendo del traje. Fue necesario retroceder unos pasos porque, de pronto, el señor Stark avanzaba hacia él sin detenerse.

—Sí te escuché, niño. ¿Quién crees que llamó al FBI? —la voz de Stark era modulada, pero dura—. ¿Sabías que yo fui el único que creyó en ti? Todos los demás me dijeron que estaba loco por reclutar a un chico de catorce años.

—Tengo quince —interrumpió. No debió hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡Aquí es donde cierras la boca! ¡El adulto está hablando!

El señor Stark dejó de caminar. Miró directamente a los ojos de Peter, respirando un aire de gravedad y decepción.

—¿Qué tal si alguien hubiera muerto esta noche? Historia diferente, ¿verdad? Porque entonces sería culpa tuya. Y si tú murieras… —sacudió la cabeza y movió las manos— entonces sería culpa mía. No necesito eso en mi conciencia.

Hubo otro momento cargado en el que los ojos del señor Stark se clavaron en los de Peter.

Poniéndolo así…

La gravedad de la situación finalmente picoteó su cráneo y anuló todo el enojo. No, no era invencible. No, no tenía razón. Estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder por culpa su obstinación y estupidez. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Hundió el mentón y mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo en penitencia. 

—Sí, señor —empezó a decir antes de levantar la cabeza, pero luego Tony subrayó su respuesta, como si no fuera suficiente—: Perdón —dijo—. Perdón…

—Perdón no alcanza.

—Lo entiendo —miró otra vez abajo, y luego otra vez a Tony, y se odió porque sus ojos se habían puesto húmedos, brillando a la luz del sol poniente—. Yo sólo…Yo sólo quería ser como usted.

—Y yo quería que fueras mejor.

No observó ninguna emoción confortante en su ídolo y mentor. Nada, excepto decepción. Peter se sintió terrible. Stark dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Okey, esto no está resultando. Devuélveme el traje_._

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —su voz se había quebrado.

Tony lo miró.

—Para siempre.

Y de pronto, sin que su cerebro lo hubiera aprobado del todo, Peter se encontró suplicando en gemidos desesperados.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Por favor, no-

Pero Tony levantó la mano.

—Ahórratelo.

—¡Usted no entiende! —gritó—. ¡Esto es todo lo que tengo! ¡No soy nada sin este traje!

—Si no eres nada sin el traje, entonces no deberías tenerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Dios, sueno igual que mi padre.

Peter miró lejos del señor Stark y susurró:

—No tengo otra ropa.

—Se me ocurrirá algo —respondió—. Pero voy a necesitar que me des el traje ahora y esperes aquí.

Un latido.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—¿No podría dárselo mañana? O si me deja ir a casa y…

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me evadas como lo hiciste en el Ferry? No, gracias. Te traeré algo de ropa y luego te dejo en tu casa —chasqueó los dedos, impaciente—. Tick Tock. No soy un Uber. Lo creas o no, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dos partes de Peter gritaban. Lo hacían por diferentes razones, pero en algo estaban completamente de acuerdo: Peter no quería quitarse el traje; porque no quería dejar de ser Spider-man, y porque llevaba puestas unas bragas rosas con volantes blancos en los bordes, un moño rojizo en el centro, y algo de encaje rosa palo en las orillas de la ingle, dejando entrever un poco de vello púbico.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—No.

Antes de que pudiera retractarse o pedir perdón otra vez, Stark le entregó la cara más perpleja que jamás había visto en un ser humano.

—¿Qué dijiste, Parker? —preguntó cautelosamente, alzando las dos cejas.

—Es decir…yo… no puedo, no quiero que-

—¡No me importa lo que quieras! —cortó Stark, tajante—. ¡Esto no es una negociación, metiste la pata, y hay consecuencias, así que ahora quítate el traje para que pueda dejar de hablar como mi padre!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero…Sólo… ¡Con una condición! —El señor Stark iba a replicar más fuerte, pero Peter no le dio tiempo—. Dese la vuelta. Por favor. No me iré a ninguna parte. Es sólo que…yo…por favor.

Sintió su cara enrojecer con la intensidad de mil soles. Las puntas de sus orejas querían estallar en llamas. Las lágrimas no derramadas se secaron por la temperatura ardiente de su cuerpo.

Tony, claro está, advirtió la vergüenza que cada maldito poro de su piel se esforzaba en demostrar. Entrecerró los ojos, confundido, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

Peter dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Tan pronto los ojos del señor Stark se desviaron de los suyos, presionó el emblema y el traje se aflojó alrededor de su figura. Luego permitió que se deslizara por sus hombros antes de quitarlo.

Hacía frío, como suelen ser las tardes de octubre, y Peter experimentó un temblor que lo sacudió donde estaba parado, a pesar de su creciente bochorno. La piel de su abdomen se contrajo y se le puso la carne de gallina.

Con unos dedos temblorosos y por unos pocos latidos adicionales, Peter se aferró al traje, obstruyendo la visión de su cuerpo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo oculto cerca de la cadera y aclaró su garganta.

—Listo, señor Stark.

Tony extendió la mano sin darse la vuelta.

—No entiendo cuál es el gran melodrama —sonaba antipático—. No es como si fuera a grabarte con mis ojos, ¿sabes? Todavía no consigo la tecnología ocular.

—Lo siento —murmuró, al tiempo que depositaba el traje enrollado sobre su palma abierta—. Gracias por no voltear.

—Como sea. Tú quédate aquí, volveré en cinco minutos.

Mientras el señor Stark caminaba por el pasillo, Peter oteó a su alrededor, buscando un escondite para cuando Tony regresara. No había muchas opciones, puesto que el octágono era una especie de fortaleza sin pasillos, y la terraza estaba completamente al aire libre, sin resquicios para escabullir el cuerpo y asomar sólo la cabeza. 

El ruido de un teléfono lo hizo volver la mirada a la espalda del señor Stark.

—Dime —Tony mantenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja, a dos pasos de su armadura—. ¿Ahora? ¿El secretario Ross no conoce el significado de…? Sí…sí…está conmigo, me encargué de él —suspiró resignadamente—. Ya veo…Está bien, está bien. Te veré en una hora.

Colgó. Al hablar de nuevo, lo hizo en voz alta para que Peter entendiera que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—Parece que tengo que ir a convencer al gobierno de Estados Unidos que no representas una amenaza —giró levemente el cuello—, así que, después de traerte ropa —torció más la cabeza— espero que encuentres tu propio camino a casa, y… 

—¡No!

—…pienses en lo que te…

—¡Señor Stark!

Intentó cubrirse, pero fue imposible e inútil; porque sus manos no eran lo bastante grandes, y porque los ojos del señor Stark se clavaron de forma demasiado contundente sobre su cintura.

Lo había visto.

Peter había oído que el tiempo transcurre más lento cuando uno se encuentra en situaciones de horror, de vida o muerte, ese momento en el que ves la vida pasar frente a tus ojos…Y él, ciertamente, estaba horrorizado, iba a morir de la vergüenza, pero su vida no la vio pasar; sus ojos estaban fijos en los del señor Stark, tan abiertos como los suyos, tan incrédulos y estupefactos como los suyos.

La similitud de sus posturas era inquietante, concluyó después de un agonizante momento. Ambos estaban petrificados en su propio lugar, sin poder creerse lo que ocurría. Tony mirándolo con el cuerpo parado de perfil y la cabeza torcida, mandíbula caída, ojos a punto de brotar de las cuencas; Peter encogido, con las manos tapando su área, sus panties al aire, la viva imagen de la vergüenza.

Sopló el aire, y Peter volvió a estremecerse.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de escandalizar a su más grande ídolo Stark. Intentó no fijarse en la idea de que su relación ya no sería la misma. Trató de hacer caso omiso al golpeteo que sus latidos provocaban en su caja torácica, a cien por minuto.

Hablando de eso… ¿Cuántos segundos, pensó desesperadamente, cuántos minutos, horas, o milenios hacían falta para que el señor Stark dejara de verlo o dijera algo?

Peter ya no lo miraba a él; había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo (de paso deseando que se lo tragara vivo), pero aún podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Stark.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, oyó que Stark se aclaraba la garganta, pero Peter no se arriesgó a levantar la vista. Quizá si miraba lo suficiente, el suelo terminaría por tragárselo…Vamos, trágame, al cabo ya nada podría ser peor.

—Bueno —otro carraspeo—, como iba diciendo…voy a…dejarte ropa y…te veo en cinco minutos.

Escuchó los engranajes de la armadura, los propulsores, y supo que Iron Man se había ido.

Ahora sería un buen momento para respirar, pensó Peter, observando de frente sin ver nada en realidad. Apenas podía moverse. Tan expuesto, tan vulnerable. Por primera vez, se preocupó de que alguien más lo estuviera viendo. Miró nerviosamente hacia la bahía, hacia los edificios cercanos y los helicópteros piloteando en la distancia. Y sintió millones de ojos puestos en él. Como millones de hormigas reptando por su piel. Entonces recordó que la parte de atrás de sus pantaletas eran casi transparentes por la delgada tela. FANTÁSTICO. 

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería sentarse en el suelo, contra el barandal de concreto, cruzar las piernas y tapar lo que pudiera con las manos.

Debido a la distorsionada noción del tiempo que tenía, no reparó en los cinco minutos que le prometió Stark; ¿realmente fueron cinco? ¿o treinta? De cualquier manera, los propulsores del señor Stark anunciaron su eterno regreso.

Había pasado el tiempo angustiándose para buscar refugio ante miradas imaginarias, pero la única mirada que realmente contaba estaba regresando. Y lo vería de nuevo.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, Tony no salió de la armadura, por lo que Peter ya no pudo rastrear los ojos de Stark para saber en dónde estaban, que sin duda estarían sobre su cuerpo, pues ¿por qué demonios no lo estarían? Esa mañana, Peter pensó que sería buena idea ponerse los calzones más rosas y afeminados que tenía, ya que también eran de los más cómodos para saltar muros. También eran de los más llamativos.

Tony puso la ropa nueva sobre la barandilla, varios metros alejado de Peter.

—Te daré algo de privacidad —dijo—. Llámame cuando estés listo.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó del edificio hasta que de su vuelo sólo pudo oír un rumor.

Entonces, como un moribundo que se abalanzaba por comida, Peter se abalanzó sobre la ropa. Era ridícula, comprobó mientras se la ponía a toda prisa, pero no tan ridícula como usar ropa interior femenina.

—Señor Stark, estoy listo —Le daba la impresión de que su voz no era la suya. No sabía si Tony sería capaz de escucharlo, pero de pronto Iron Man se elevó, y Peter al fin pudo mirarlo sin sentir que miraba directamente al sol.

—Sujétate.

Ahora que estaba decentemente vestido, Stark lo agarró por la cintura. Peter se aferró al metal. Se sentía incorrecto ser cargado por el hombre que lo vio en paños menores, pero no había forma de que Peter encontrara la manera de salir del edificio, o incluso de la isla, sin su traje.

Volaron un poco hasta que Tony lo dejó en Queens. Una hora a pie de su calle. Otro día, eso habría resultado humillante. Pero Peter estaba tres mil pasos por delante de la línea “humillante”.

El señor Stark no le dijo nada a Peter cuando se fue. Ni siquiera miró hacia abajo, donde Peter se encontraba en la calle, mirándolo conforme crecía la distancia entre ellos.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha, sin saber que en casa le esperaba otra reprimenda por parte de tía May.

Aquel fue, sin lugar a dudas, el peor día de su existencia, tanto como Spider-man como Peter Parker. Nada podría superar su miseria.

Hasta que un día…


	3. De #PenisParker a #PeterPanties

Sin el traje de Spider-man, y hundido hasta las rodillas por la vergüenza, Peter se prometió a sí mismo recoger los trozos de su dignidad esparcida por el suelo, y concentrarse en lo único que estaba a su alcance: ser un estudiante otra vez.

No iba a ser fácil. Las marcas del heroísmo no se borraban de un día para otro. Peter tenía que recordar cada mañana, al levantarse de su diminuta litera, que no iba a salvar el mundo en aquella ocasión. Ni la siguiente. Ni la siguiente.

En cambio, pasaba todas sus tardes dentro del aula de detención, junto a la chica llamada Michelle, quien había tomado el gusto por dibujar retratos de su cara deprimida para pasar el rato.

Y, por si fuera poco, el director Morita le pregonó la tercera reprimenda por haber roto las normas, como si May y Stark no hubieran sido suficientes. Al menos el director no le hizo desnudarse en medio de un frío congelante a plena luz del día. 

Cabe añadir que a Ned nunca le dijo (ni intenciones guardaba de hacerlo) que el señor Stark lo había visto portando unas reveladoras bragas rosas, aunque sí estaba al tanto de que le había arrebatado la única motivación de su existencia de mierda.

Porque sin el traje de Spider-man, Peter sólo era un chico nerd, huérfano, y recientemente con un tío fallecido, que se ponía calzones de mujer a escondidas.

Sin el traje de Spider-man, Peter estuvo un poco perdido, porque no le gustaba ser quien era.

Solía creer que, si adoptaba el papel de superhéroe, algo iba a cambiar dentro de sí mismo, algo que lo volvería más fuerte ante su propia historia llena de pérdida, empujones en la cafetería y gustos anormales por la lencería. Pero Stark dejó muy en claro que ya no veía lo que alguna vez vio en él y, al quitarle el traje, también le quitó su confianza.

Al diablo con Stark, pensaba.

Probablemente ahora sólo lo recordaría como “Ese bicho raro que no llegó a la talla de héroe y usaba pantaletas por debajo del costoso traje que _yo le fabriqué. _Menudo idiota”

En cierta forma, Peter sentía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Otras veces, sentía la injusticia corriendo por sus venas.

Y en ocasiones más frecuentes, se quedaba tan triste que apenas probaba la comida de su plato. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de bienvenida. Faltaban un par de semanas aún, pero, honestamente, no albergaba ningún deseo por acomplejarse ante la posibilidad de que, tanto su pareja como él, compartieran la misma ropa interior.

Para Peter las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Hasta que tuvo clase de gimnasia.

Y olvidó sus bóxers.

Y se vio ante la horrorosa situación de tener que cambiarse en los baños comunes delante de todos los chicos de su clase.

Y Flash Thompson existía en el mismo universo que él, para su mayor desgracia.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Parker?

Peter siempre revisaba escrupulosamente el horario de gimnasia al inicio de cada ciclo escolar. Así le daba tiempo de anticipar cuándo llevar bóxers, y cuándo llevar bragas. Si sabía que iba a cambiarse enfrente de una multitud, llevaba ambas prendas; las bragas por debajo para sentirse cómodo; y los bóxers por encima para no causar revuelo.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

La voz se le salió como un extraño chillido atorado en su garganta. Había hecho todo lo posible para cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz, y exitosamente iba terminando de acomodarse los shorts amarillos de gimnasia. No contaba con que Flash vislumbraría parte de sus bragas azul cielo con encaje negro y corazones violetas.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque podría jurar que…

Milagrosamente fue interrumpido por el entrenador.

Reteniendo un suspiro de alivio, Peter se puso rápidamente la playera azul marino y salió con el resto del grupo a la cancha, donde el entrenador Wilson pitó el silbato y les gritó que corrieran diez vueltas al circuito para calentar. Eran momentos como aquél cuando Peter extrañaba a Ned. Su amigo había pescado un resfriado, y ahora Peter no tenía con quien hacer los ejercicios de gimnasia. Además de enfrascarse en sus charlas, Ned ponía el ritmo con el que Peter seguía las actividades: de esa forma, nadie pensaría que le resultaban demasiado sencillas.

Pero Ned no estaba y Peter tuvo que correr solo. Después hizo abdominales junto con el estudiante de intercambio de Kyrgyzstan, quien apenas entendía su idioma. Más tarde trepó la cuerda con moderada destreza, y resultó ser uno de los ganadores, aunque Peter no estaba al tanto de que era una competencia. Aun así, aceptó los aplausos.

Durante toda la clase, Flash no le quitó el ojo de encima.

Peter notó que estaba siendo vigilado, por supuesto, así que diseñó una estrategia para poder cambiarse en privado al finalizar la clase.

El plan era simple: fingir que atendía una llamada importante y retrasarse con el cambio de ropa. Esperar a que los baños se vaciaran por completo y ¡_voila_! Privacidad garantizada.

No contaba con que Flash lo acorralaría, tan pronto llegaron a los baños.

—Verás, tengo un dilema, Parker —le dijo Flash, acercándose lo suficiente para que la conversación quedara entre ellos—. Creo que vi algo. Algo que _realmente_ no hubiera querido ver, ni quisiera ver de nuevo. Pero me intriga. Así que…para mi paz mental, necesito juzgar si mis ojos me engañaron con…lo más bizarro que he tenido el disgusto de presenciar.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Flash —respondió Peter con toda la inocencia y perplejidad que sus cuerdas vocales fueron capaces de emplear.

—Creo que la tienes. Creo que sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.

—No creo que ni tú sepas de qué estás hablando.

—Tienes razón, me cuesta procesar esto. De modo que voy a pedirte que te bajes los pantalones.

Frases como ésa, aunque dichas en voz baja, eran difíciles de ignorar. De pronto, reinó un súbito silencio en los baños de hombres.

—¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Parker, Flash? —preguntó Skip Westcott, uno de los chicos más robustos del curso. Era capitán del equipo de futbol americano, y era admirado por varias chicas al ser un grandísimo idiota con cara de ángel. 

—No van a creer lo que Pito Parker está usando —se apresuró a enmendar Flash.

—¿Y por eso es le pides en voz alta que se quite los pantalones? No se oyó gay, para nada, viejo —dijo Abraham, otro compañero de clase, miembro del decatlón.

Flash parecía avergonzado por el malentendido, pero no se dejó acobardar.

—¡Está usando ropa interior femenina!

Las miradas entremezcladas de confusión y sospecha se volcaron hacia Peter.

Luchando por conservar la calma y los temblores, Peter inspiró hondo. 

—Flash. Oficialmente creo que necesitas un chequeo de vista. No, no. Mejor que sea de cerebro. ¿Alguien conoce un neurólogo?

Algunos rieron. Era buena señal.

—¡Les juro que lo vi! —protestó Flash—. Eran azules con una mierda entrelazada negra y…y… corazones.

—Sigue sin oírse gay, para nada —repuso Abraham.

Para gran alivio de Peter, todos dejaron de prestarle atención a Flash y retomaron sus actividades. Comenzaron a hablar entre grupos de amigos, a quitarse las playeras sudadas de gimnasia, a untarse antitranspirante en las axilas y a cuchichear sobre chicas.

—Muy bien. No me crean —bufó Flash—. Lo verán por ustedes mismos. Parker tiene que cambiarse algún día.

Hora de fingir la importante llamada telefónica.

—¿Tía May? ¿Está todo bien?

Pero Flash le arrebató el teléfono golpeándole el codo y recogiendo el teléfono del piso.

—¿Con quién hablas, Pito Parker? ¿Aló? ¿Tía falsa de Peter?

Se retiró el teléfono con la pantalla en negro de la oreja y se lo lanzó para que Peter lo atrapara en el aire.

—Un poco extraño que finjas una llamada, ¿no crees? ¿No creen todos?

El baño de hombres estaba otra vez callado.

Con cara de santurrón, Flash se hinchó como un sapo satisfecho.

—A no ser que necesitabas salir de este pequeño aprieto. Por mi parte no hay presión, Pito Parker. Adelante. Cámbiate.

Aquella vez, las miradas difícilmente se despegaron de Peter. Todos lo observaban con curiosidad, incredulidad y cierto escepticismo. Mientras tanto, las palmas de Peter sudaban.

—No, ahora ya no puedo cambiarme —alegó—. No si todos me están mirando de esa manera tan espeluznante.

—Tienes que cambiarte —graznó Flash—. O podrías quedarte en detención. El entrenador Wilson no espera a nadie.

Detención era, sin lugar a dudas, un par de millones de veces más deseable que cualquier posible desenlace.

Petrificado, tratando de analizar qué hacer a continuación, Peter reparó en un movimiento acelerado sobre su agudizada periferia.

Detuvo a tiempo un par de manos que intentaron cerrarse sobre la banda elástica de sus shorts amarillos. Realizando otro movimiento reflejo y ligeramente brusco, Peter apartó aquellas manos intrusivas lejos, pertenecientes a Skip Wescott. _Maldición_.

—¡Whoaah! Tranquilo, Parker —Skip tropezó con sus pies y por poco cayó de espaldas—. Mierda, ¿de dónde sacas fuerza con esos brazos de fideo? Cuánta agresividad.

Peter quería decirle que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer no sólo era agresivo, sino rayando en el acoso. Pero sentía la lengua pesada, tan pesada que no podía pensar en defenderse con palabras. Se estaba poniendo pálido.

—¿De verdad estás usando bragas, Parker? —preguntó un chico llamado Brian, mejor amigo de Skip.

—¡Cla-cla-claro que no! —balbuceó.

—¿Entonces por qué no te cambias? —instigó Flash.

Los chicos a su alrededor habían formado un semicírculo, y Peter estaba en medio de ellos.

Jamás, ni siquiera en todas sus misiones clandestinas de héroe, Peter se había sentido tan temeroso. No era su vida lo que estaba en riesgo, aunque definitivamente se trataba de algo con igual importancia, por lo que reaccionó apretando las orillas del short amarillo. Grave error.

—¿Qué escondes?

—Enséñanos.

—¿De verdad estás usando bragas?

—¡N-no! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Cuando peleaba como Spider-man, le resultaba fácil ganar porque lo único que tenía que hacer era obedecer sus instintos. De cierta forma, éstos salían para dirigir y controlar la situación. Peter sabía propinar fuertes golpes que desencajaban mandíbulas, lograba dar imposibles volteretas, podía trepar muros, balancearse entre edificios como todo un acróbata, y sobrellevar el peligro con su irrevocable sentido del humor.

Pero nada de eso le iba a servir en aquel momento.

No podía saltar sobre sus cabezas para escapar.

No podía trepar el techo hasta alcanzar la puerta.

No podía golpearlos.

No se le ocurría ninguna maniobra humorística para distraerlos.

Básicamente, estaba indefenso frente a un grupo de adolescentes que en teoría eran más indefensos que él. Y precisamente por eso, Peter era incapaz de actuar. 

Sus sentidos arácnidos le gritaron que hiciera algo cuando Skip dio un paso al frente. Dejarlo en el suelo sería tan fácil pero incorrecto.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Brian se posicionó a lado de Skip. Dos tipos no eran nada contra él. ¿Pero cómo salirse de ésta sin lastimarlos ni exponerse?

Se forzó a sí mismo a encontrar su lengua y usarla.

—Chicos, chicos, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto? ¿En serio? Por favor —mientras ellos daban pequeños pasos, Peter fue pegando la espalda a los casilleros y levantando las manos en señal de alto—. Están actuando como los personajes de una vieja película llamada _Butch Cassidy._

—No la he visto —dijo Skip con una sonrisa de lado, aunque se había detenido.

—Oh, te la recomiendo completamente. Trata de un grupo de asaltantes y pistoleros que roban pero no matan —Usualmente intentaba controlar el vómito verbal para no crear situaciones incómodas, pero ahora el tiempo que le brindaba aquella regurgitación labial era lo único valioso que tenía. Tal vez, si los entretenía lo justo hasta que sonara la campana…—…y al final se rehúsan a cambiar sus métodos y huyen a Bolivia. Mueren en un desafortunado accidente de tren.

—La veré regresando a casa —dijo Brian.

—Es muy vieja, si quieres te presto mi reproductor de VHS.

—Gracias.

Retomaron los pasos. Seguían siendo lentos, casi precavidos, como el león intentando atrapar desprevenida a la gacela. Todos estaban ahí, buscando la manera, y los sentidos de Peter ya no sabían a quién enfocarse primero. A su parecer, todos querían hacerle daño, inclusive cuando no era completamente cierto.

Sigue hablando, sigue hablando, maldición, maldición.

—¿Realmente me van a bajar los shorts para comprobar una mentira de Flash? Porque obviamente es una mentira. ¿Por qué usaría ropa interior femenina? Es ridículo.

—Pruébalo —dijo Flash—. Has tenido tiempo de sobra. Y no me llames mentiroso.

—Esto es acoso. Voy a llamar al entrenador Wilson y le diré…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te rehúsas a cambiarte en los baños a la hora en que te deberías estar cambiando? Va a pedirte que te cambies, ¿sabes? O al menos te preguntará por qué no lo haces. 

Peter ya no tenía municiones. Ni ideas. Su única esperanza era la estúpida campana que anunciara la clase de idiomas. ¿Por qué aun no sonaba? ¿Por qué? _PorquéPorquéPorquéPorqué…_

Y entonces, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente, seis chicos se abalanzaron contra Peter.

Un simple movimiento y los hubiera mandado lejos, pero Peter se contuvo y trató de forcejear igual que cualquier adolescente debilucho de su edad. Aunque con mejores resultados.

Lo cierto es que Peter se las puso difícil. Evadió sus ataques antes de que éstos llegaran, sin olvidarse de hacerlo bajo moderada velocidad, y no con imposible fuerza supersónica. Notó que ellos no se esperaban tanta resistencia de su parte, y vio la duda y la sorpresa mezclada con un poco de ira ensombreciendo sus rostros. En especial, observó aquella faceta en Skip Wescott, cuya reputación de fortachón se estaba mancillando por culpa de un don nadie como él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no convertir sus palmas en puños, Peter supuso que sólo debería mantener la “lucha” hasta que ellos se cansaran. Y sería libre. O eso esperaba. 

No contaba con que el sonido de la campana, atronadora y chillante, lo sobresaltara. Y en su momentánea distracción, Skip se lanzó directo hacia sus pantalones, ocasionando que Peter diera tres pasos atrás para esquivarlo, pero chocando contra los casilleros. Y mientras Skip caía en cámara lenta, las puntas de sus dedos se aferraron a la tela de los shorts que colgaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

Peter y Skip perdieron equilibrio. Ambos cayeron.

Después del impacto, cuando Peter alzó la cabeza, reparó en por lo menos cinco celulares apuntándolo. O, mejor dicho, a sus bragas.

Intentó subirse los shorts, pero Skip mantenía un firme e inesperadamente sólido agarre sobre ellos, tanto que incluso a Peter le costó ponerlos en su lugar de nuevo.

Fue todo lo que necesitaron sus compañeros.

—¡Santa mierda, es cierto! —berreó Flash. Había sido el primero en sacar el teléfono, pero no el primero en exclamar su asombro en voz alta—. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Pito Parker? ¿O debería decir Peter Panties?

Una oleada de burlas prorrumpió del baño de hombres, alcanzó los cielos y regresó a la tierra para convertir aquel momento en un existente infierno. Todas las tonalidades de rojo llenaron a Peter, al mismo tiempo que se sintió desfallecer ante la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando._

***

Si _Pito Parker_ era un apodo de mediana popularidad, _Peter Panties_ causó sensación. La noticia se difundió como pólvora cargada a la dinamita, y de repente todos en la escuela empezaron a llamarlo así.

Las chicas se reían cuando Peter cruzaba los pasillos. Los chicos le gastaban toda clase de bromas. Algunos insistían en bajarle los pantalones para comprobar con sus ojos si los rumores eran ciertos. Aunque el video era más claro que el agua, ellos fingían no haberlo visto.

Pero no podían atrapar a Peter distraído, no cuando el pobre se encontraba en constante alerta dentro de, se supone, un ambiente seguro como la escuela.

Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo ninguna insidiosa charla sobre el tema. La predilección de Peter por la ropa íntima se volvió un objeto de conversación recurrente. Peter llegó a escuchar debates sobre su posible condición de hermafrodita. También oyó especulaciones acerca de la posibilidad de una disforia de género, trastorno en el cual, aparentemente, la persona se identifica con el sexo opuesto. Algunos consideraron la idea de que ya estaba en medio de una transición de cambio de sexo. Otros, menos imaginativos, simplemente optaban por declarar que Peter era gay y asunto arreglado. Porque; ¿qué clase de hombre, qué macho cien por ciento seguro de su virilidad, osaría ponerse ropa interior femenina?

Todo era ridículo, y a veces Peter tenía ganas de gritarles que estaban equivocados. ¿Pero quién escucharía?

El Flash Thompson de ese universo no sólo tenía una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y buenas conexiones, sino que presidía las redes sociales como gobernante autodenominado de una esfera virtual donde todo vale. En el caso de Peter, tenía un amplio material para trabajar. Y como todos los chicos de la escuela guardaban videos y fotos de sus bragas, junto con la mirada mortificada en su rostro cuando Skip Westcott le bajó los pantalones, los trolls de la escuela tenían una biblioteca interminable de material a su disposición.

Crear memes fue sólo el comienzo. Pronto apareció un hashtag.

#PeterPanties

Peter borró sus cuentas de Twitter, Facebook e Instagram para no tener que leerlo todos los días.

#PeterPanties

Pero el trending ya había comenzado, y Peter no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

#PP

En lo que respectaba a los chicos de la escuela de Midtown, Peter era _Peter Panties_, un fenómeno en persona y un bombazo en las redes sociales. Era _PP_, escrito en elegante cursiva y por el bien de la brevedad, justo como un imbécil había dibujado en su casillero con marcador indeleble. 

#PeterPanties#PeterPanties#PeterPanties#PeterPanties

Y el trend, irremediablemente, llegó al conocimiento de cierto alguien.

Peter nunca pensó que un simple caso de bullying escolar llamaría la atención del señor Stark, y si lo hacía, seguramente sería irrelevante para él. Seguramente rodaría los ojos y diría “Ese bicho raro lo ha hecho otra vez”.

O eso pensaba Peter.

Hasta que un día…


	4. Comezón, picor, ¡oh, los bóxers son lo peor!

Dicen que debes ignorar a los bravucones. Pero si todos en tu escuela son bravucones, lo que realmente estás haciendo, si sigues ese consejo, es matar tu propia vida social.

No era que Peter tuviese mucha vida social antes, pero al menos encajaba con ayuda de ciertos atributos: su membresía en el decatlón, sus buenas notas, su inteligencia. Todo aquello le servía como chaleco salvavidas, permitiéndole nadar en la marea escolar sin ahogarse en el intento.

Pero ahí estaba, parado en medio de la cafetería, y no había ni una sola mesa disponible.

Aparentemente, todo el cuerpo estudiantil concluyó que Peter tenía algún tipo de virus social que carecía de cura. Incluso los integrantes del decatlón académico lo miraban con sonrisas u ojeadas críticas. Incluso el chico de Kyrgyzstan sabía que no le conviene juntarse con Peter. Nadie debía ser visto con el chico que usa bragas.

—¡Viejo, encontré un lugar! —gritó Ned, su único amigo restante.

Lo que Ned opinaba sobre su infame secreto ya no tan secreto, era una cuestión bien guarecida y cerrada con llave en el cajón de la amistad. Ni siquiera le preguntaba nada al respecto. Mientras estuvo convalecido en cama debido a un fuerte resfriado, se enteró por redes sociales de que toda la escuela le hacía burla a Peter por alguna razón. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, reprodujo el video. Y vio lo que les causaba tanta gracia a medio Midtown. Tras haberse recuperado, volvió a la escuela, miró a Peter raro por cinco segundos y no dijo nada; sólo se quedó a su lado, recibiendo las bromas y respondiendo a ellas como si fueran para él. Peter tampoco le dijo nada, pero se lo agradecía infinitamente. Ned era el mejor. 

Tomaron una mesa en la parte de atrás, donde Peter esperaba no ser notado junto a su gordinflón y leal amigo. Ignora a los bravucones, ¿verdad? Pero eso no duró mucho.

Tan pronto como se sentaron, un silencio cayó sobre la cafetería. Todos los ojos estaban en Peter. Ese era el poder del internet. Evidentemente, nadie obtenía suficiente alegría retorcida al compartir fotos de un chico tres veces más grande bajándole los pantalones.

—¡Hey, Parker! —gritó la voz de Skip, cuatro mesas a distancia—. Ya que te gusta tanto usar ropa interior femenina, ¿has comprobado si los tacones son buenos para tu postura?

—Ja-ja —contestó Ned agriamente. Pero su risa falsa no se oyó por el centenar de risas auténticas.

—¡_Peter Panties_, tengo una pregunta para ti! —gritó una chica de último año, dos mesas atrás—. Iba a donar a caridad un montón de ropa que ya no uso. ¿Debería apartarte mis bragas? Después de todo, tienes la misma cantidad de dinero que los vagabundos en Nueva York, y tal vez seas el único que las quiera usar. Fenómeno.

Hubo otra oleada de risas más fuertes que la primera. Peter tenía la vista clavada en su comida, intentando probar las patatas.

—Yo también me preguntaba —dijo Ned en voz alta cuando las risas se calmaron— cuánto tiempo habrán ensayado esas líneas y esperado la oportunidad para lanzárselas a Peter. Patéticos.

—Mantente fuera del camino, Leeds —ladró Flash, inesperadamente cerca—. O podríamos hacerte un video también. Quién sabe. Son tan unidos que quizá comparten la ropa íntima.

Ned iba a responder algo, pero la mirada de advertencia de Peter lo detuvo a tiempo. Suficiente era con que Ned se obligara a soportar las burlas mientras caminaban por los pasillos, a la hora del almuerzo y saliendo de la escuela. Si empezaban a molestar a su amigo, Peter no sólo se sentiría terriblemente mal como ahora, sino que también se sentiría terriblemente culpable, y no creía que pudiera con ambos sentimientos. 

—Eso pensé —dijo Flash, satisfecho—. Muy bien, chicos. Es hora del espectáculo. ¡Cuando yo diga _Peter_, ustedes dicen _Panties_! ¿Están listos?

Varios silbaron, otros aplaudieron. Todos encendieron sus cámaras.

—¡Peter! —gritó Flash.

—¡PANTIES! —gritó media cafetería al unísono.

—¡Peter!

—¡PANTIES!

_Ignóralos_, se dijo con los ojos cerrados y las aletas de la nariz hinchadas. Aquella era su mantra desde dos días anteriores. _Sólo ignóralos_. Encajó el tenedor en su comida, pretendiendo que no los oía. 

—¡Peter!

—¡PANTIES!

Pero al abrir los ojos, su visión estaba humedecida. Parpadeó furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. No les daría aquella satisfacción…

—¡Peter!

—¡PANTIES!

—¡Peter!

—¡PANTIES!

—¡Peter!

—¡PANTIES!

—¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!! —vociferó la profesora de química, que parecía haberse materializado en medio del barullo—. ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar una sola vez más esas dos palabras, irán a la oficina del director! ¡No me importa tener que llevarme a toda la cafetería conmigo! Ahora, coman —añadió con tono más tranquilo, ya que todos los estudiantes se habían quedado callados y la estaban mirando—, porque sus cerebros necesitan energía para los exámenes de tercer trimestre, y ahora mismo no parecen desplegar mucha inteligencia.

Con aire majestuoso, la profesora dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería. Después de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, los estudiantes retomaron sus pláticas.

En vista de que las burlas habían cesado, a Peter se le secaron los ojos y pudo respirar nuevamente sin que un nudo le retorciera el estómago. Miró Ned, quien, a su vez, lo miró a él. 

—Lo siento.

—No es nada.

No, es mucho, pensó Peter. Tampoco encontraría palabras para expresarlo, así que decidió aligerar el ambiente, hablando con la voz más natural que le salió.

—¿Cuándo vas a tener el lego de la flota estelar _Enterprise_? —sin poder evitarlo, empezó a rebullir en su asiento.

—Llegó mientras estaba enfermo. ¿Cinco de la tarde? ¿Tu casa?

—Mejor la tuya. May querrá cocinar —maldita sea, no hallaba una posición adecuada en la silla. 

—Hecho.

Terminando antes que nadie, ambos retiraron los platos de la mesa, la llevaron al bote de basura, y salieron de la cafetería con toda la dignidad que pudieron encontrar, pese a los silbidos y las risitas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duren las bromas? —preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la siguiente aula en donde tenían su próxima clase. Resultó que estar de pie no era mejor que permanecer sentado. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra verde para reprimir las ganas de ajustarse los pantalones sobre el área de la cintura.

La respuesta de Ned fue tardía pero sincera.

—Creo que la tomadura de pelo es directamente proporcional a la magnitud de tu secreto, así que… mucho tiempo.

Entonces, durante mucho tiempo, Peter no reactivaría sus cuentas. Seguía tratando de ignorar a los bravucones. 

Las redes sociales continuaban siendo un lugar difícil para él de cualquier manera. Todos los chicos de la escuela habían hecho un GIF de Skip bajándole los shorts y algunos lo convirtieron en su foto de perfil. Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían publicando videos de reacción ante la vista de sus bragas. Lo único bueno de la vida en la segunda dimensión era que podía desconectarse, o bien, eliminarse para siempre de aquel mundillo, y si lo deseaba, nunca volver.

Desgraciadamente, en la vida real no podía hacer lo mismo. No era como si pudiese evadir a los estudiantes faltando a la escuela; May lo degollaría. Ambos habían luchado tanto para que Peter entrara en las listas de aceptación, que le resultaba impensable sabotear su educación. De modo que, su única esperanza, era sufrir una tortuosa pero temporal espera hasta el día de la graduación. Luego de eso, podría ser quien quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera: volver a su reconfortante anonimato, mudarse de ciudad, ir a la universidad, empezar desde cero. Ser Spider-man continuaba fuera de la mesa, aunque, bueno, tenía que verle el lado positivo.

Por ahora, su vida apestaba.

El timbre sonó, pero Ned y Peter ya estaban sentados en el laboratorio de Química, bajo el ala de la profesora que los defendió en la cafetería. De esa forma transcurrió la clase: ambos se mantuvieron callados, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Peter incluso habría disfrutado la clase, si no fuera por todas las veces que se removió, desesperado, en la silla.

—Viejo, ¿estás bien? —murmuró Ned—. No dejas de moverte.

Por supuesto que no dejaba de moverse. Nunca había estado tan incómodo en toda su miserable existencia.

—Estoy bien —respondió en voz baja para que la profesora no los pillara comentando en clase. Estaban por iniciar el tema de los nucleótidos y ella les había advertido con esa intimidante voz que usó en la cafetería que nadie osara interrumpirla.

Trató de ponerle toda su atención a la profesora, a pesar de la intensa irritación que se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Ya encontraría un momento para ir al baño y acomodarse los espantosos bóxers.

Ignora a los bravucones, ¿cierto? Pues Peter había sucumbido a la presión de las burlas y había tirado todas las bragas que tenía a la basura. Ahora usaba ropa interior para hombre, lo que le hacía sentirse tan livianamente seguro de su integridad como furioso consigo mismo por haber desechado toda su colección. Hasta ahí llegó su firmeza de ignorar a las masas. Y mientras contenía el impulso de rascarse, Peter no podía hacer menos que arrepentirse de todas sus decisiones. Especialmente la de los bóxers.

El quinto periodo finalizó, lo cual significaba que era momento de empujar su camino hasta la salida y huir a casa para un exquisito fin de semana. Pero Ned lo jaló del brazo antes de que pudiera ser el primero en escapar del aula.

—Vete por la puerta trasera de la escuela —le dijo muy ansioso—. Todos se enteraron que ya no usas redes sociales y están planeando emboscarte para hacer otro video. Lo acabo de ver en mi celular.

Por otro video, Ned se refería a que le bajarían otra vez los pantalones. Estaba bastante seguro de que era ilegal lo que hacían, pero si ellos planeaban hacerlo fuera de la escuela, a distancia del profesorado, y alentados por cierta euforia grupal (característica de la estupidez humana), nadie pondría demasiadas objeciones. Se trataría simplemente un caso de bullying escolar, y los profesores harían lo posible por hacerlo desaparecer antes de resolverlo.

Era como una flatulencia estomacal: pasa, apesta y se olvida rápido. 

Para Peter era un monumental dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar. Como dijo Ned: se marcharía a casa por la puerta de atrás. 

De todas maneras, los bravucones perdían el tiempo. Gracias a ellos, Peter había renunciado a la suave textura de sus panties, y estaba usando unos sobrios e insípidos bóxers largos. Que además le picaban.

A veces, con algunos comentarios, algunas risas y cientos de vistos en YouTube, las personas se veían forzadas a abandonar algo vital o importante a favor de los demás.

Había un corredizo junto al almacén del conserje, donde, si los maestros no te veían, podías saltar el muro de ladrillos y fugarte. Para Peter no era ningún reto, y pronto ya estaba fuera del campus, pensando en la serie que vería para mantenerse entretenido hasta que dieran las cinco y pudiera reunirse con Ned.

Pero el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa, Ned?

_ —¡Viejo, tienes que regresar!_

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ —¡Sólo regresa!_

—Pero tú dijiste que…

_ —¡Sé lo que dije! _—interrumpió—_. Ya puedes olvidarlo. ¡Ven a la entrada principal, ahora!_

—Pero…

_ —¡No vas a creer quién…!_

—¿Ned? ¿Ned? ¿Qué es eso?

De repente, fue como si Ned se encontrase en medio de un campeonato mundial de futbol. Oyó que la gente vitoreaba, aclamaba y gritaba, igual que en la tele. Okey, Peter no era exactamente un fanático para saber todo lo que la gente hacía durante un partido, pero estaba bastante familiarizado con el concepto para hacer la conexión.

No quiso poner en duda las sugerencias de su amigo, por contrarias que fueran, y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, recorrió los pasillos de la escuela, para encontrarlos desiertos, y se dirigió a la entrada principal, que estaba atiborrada.

Tal vez no era como un campeonato de futbol, pero Peter nunca había visto tantos estudiantes apiñados fuera del campus después de clases. Y no sólo eso. También se encontraban maestros, algunas personas que andaban por la calle y que había volteado la cabeza, coches aparcados en la acera. Y paparazzi… ¿Por qué demonios había paparazzi?

Peter se internó en la horda de gente para ver a qué o a quién estaban rodeando. Fue empujado y aventado por la multitud que no dejaba de levantar los celulares y capturar lo que sea que se encontraba hasta el frente. Él trató de asomarse también en sus móviles, pero había tantos brazos levantados, tantas cabezas y tanto movimiento, que le resultó imposible comprender lo que estaba viendo en las pantallas.

Pero luego de un par de segundos, no hubo necesidad de verlo en persona, porque lo oyó perfectamente. 

—Lamento decirle, señor Stark, que no sabemos dónde está —decía el entrenador Wilson—. La salida fue hace diez minutos, y es posible que ya se haya ido a casa. En cualquier caso, lo estamos buscando dentro de la escuela.

Peter no tenía que haber estado ahí todo el tiempo para saber dos cosas: estaban hablando de él, y el entrenador estaba mintiendo, pues recién había recorrido todos los pasillos, y podía decir con certeza que nadie lo estaba buscando realmente.

—¿Cuál es su asunto con Peter Parker? —preguntó el entrenador.

—Necesitamos hablar de la pasantía. Desafortunadamente, un poco de ego y nada de cerebro podrían estar interponiéndose en el trabajo de Parker.

—Si nadie lo encuentra en el campus, posiblemente ya está de camino a casa.

—¡Está aquí! —gritó una voz cerca de Peter.

La multitud se abrió en dirección a Peter, y finalmente él pudo ver al señor Stark. Estaba parado junto a su auto. Un impresionante auto rojo deportivo que ponía a palidecer a los demás autos de la zona. Y el señor Stark no se quedaba atrás; tenía un traje negro, que Peter sospechaba era hecho a la medida, y unos pantalones negros muy refinados, o eso creía Peter, que no sabía mucho de refinamiento. Usaba una corbata del mismo color, y junto con su aire de grandeza, parecía un poderoso hombre de negocios, a punto de dominar al mundo… o en todo caso, parecía él mismo.

Supuso que aquel era el momento para caminar hacia el centro y presumir su entendida relación con Iron Man, pero Peter estaba clavado en su sitio, demasiado impactado y confundido para pensar en sacarle provecho a la situación. 

—¿Conoces a este hombre, Peter? —preguntó el entrenador.

Sin habla, Peter asintió.

—¿Estás tomando una pasantía con Tony Stark?

Peter miró a Stark. El hombre se puso a guiñarle los ojos de una manera extraña. Entonces recordó que, al conocerse, Tony había hecho lo mismo para darle entender a Peter que le siguiera la corriente. Inclusive usó la misma excusa de la pasantía. Pero lo que el señor Stark en realidad quiso aquella vez fue reclutar a Peter para que peleara a su lado en Berlín. ¿El señor Stark estaría allí por las mismas razones también? ¿Lo había recogido porque algo andaba mal en el mundo de los superhéroes y le pediría ayuda otra vez? ¿Significaba entonces que le devolvería el traje de Spider-man y que su vida podría volver a tener sentido? 

—Sí, sí, estoy tomando su pasantía —respondió Peter, tratando de sonar convencido—. La de September Foundation.

Hubo un murmullo de admiración. Peter se habría sentido más importante o saboreado más la victoria, si aún no estuviera intimidado ante la presencia del hombre que lo vio en aquellas criminales bragas rosas semi transparentes. 

—Gracias por la ayuda y por el voto de confianza —le dijo sonriendo el señor Stark al profesor—. Andando. Sube al auto —le indicó a Peter, abriendo la portezuela—. O como a mí me gusta llamarlo: el Starkmovil. 

En cuanto sus músculos se pusieron de acuerdo para funcionar, Peter caminó hacia el auto y se sentó en aquellos asientos de cuero que olían y se sentían increíbles. Pero no tan increíbles como los rostros incrédulos de todos sus compañeros.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y el señor Stark arrancaba, lejos de los flashes de las cámaras.

—No lo sé —Tony lo sorprendió y decepcionó con su respuesta. Tal vez quería abordar el tema en otro lado y no estaba seguro dónde—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Un momento de desconcierto y luego sus tripas rugieron.

—Ah, entiendo —Tony le dedicó una sonrisa abierta y honesta; la primera que recibía en días—. A mí me sonó a que necesitas algo grasoso y que rompa la dieta. Dime, ¿qué opinas de los sándwiches de Boogs?

—Nada, porque no los he probado.

—Oh, chico, se te van a volar los sesos.

Sus manos dejaron de tocar el volante para sacar una gorra de béisbol del maletero y unos lentes de sol oscuros. Más tarde, se quitó el elegante saco y se puso una chaqueta gris, que seguramente era más costosa que el edificio donde Peter vivía. Y mientras Stark se colocaba todas esas nuevas prendas, el volante se manejó por sí solo. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, tomó control del auto otra vez, pisó el freno hasta el fondo, y llevó a Peter al centro de la ciudad. 


End file.
